1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a light emitting diode (LED) package and method for manufacturing the same, and particularly to an LED package wherein a fluorescent film directly and conformably covers an LED die and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, due to excellent light quality and high luminous efficiency, light emitting diodes (LEDs) have increasingly been used as substitutes for incandescent bulbs, compact fluorescent lamps and fluorescent tubes as light sources of illumination devices.
A common LED includes a substrate, electrodes arranged on the substrate, a reflective cup arranged on the substrate, an LED die arranged in the reflective cup and electrically connected to the electrodes, an encapsulation covering the LED die, and a fluorescent film coated on an outer surface of the encapsulation.
In packaging process of common LEDs, the fluorescent substance is firstly mixed in fluid encapsulating material, then the fluid encapsulating material is sprayed on the outer surface of the encapsulation, and finally the encapsulating material mixed with fluorescent substance is solidified. However, during the spraying process, the fluid encapsulating material cannot be completely uniformly sprayed on the encapsulation, due to an operational tolerance of the spray tool. Therefore the fluorescent film will be non-uniform in thickness. Further, the fluorescent substance suspending in the encapsulating material will deposit and undesirably cause a non-uniform distribution of the fluorescent substance in the encapsulating material. The uneven distribution of the fluorescent substance in the encapsulating material and the uneven fluorescent film cause light generated by the common LED to have an uneven color.
Therefore, what is needed is to provide an LED package and method of manufacturing the same which can overcome the above shortcomings.